


【仙流】大漠辰星

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/大漠辰星
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 古装武侠设定副CP：宫城x彩子





	【仙流】大漠辰星

**Author's Note:**

> 古装武侠设定
> 
> 副CP：宫城x彩子

一、

出了湘北荆梧关，便是万里黄沙，沿商道而行，一路通往海城陵南。

在这片沙海的中央腹地有间客栈，往来歇脚的商人都知道这家无名小店。

客栈老板流川枫是个冷眉冷眼的年轻人，模样生得颇为清秀周正，不过从来不笑，难得开口说话，多数时候都坐在柜台里打盹，有客人进门也从不接迎，一看就是个不会做生意的主。

店里只有两个伙计，是对夫妻。妻子叫彩子，样貌明艳动人，但性格泼辣得很，有几分少年郎的英气，没人能从她身上占得半分便宜；丈夫姓宫城，个子不高，眉目普普通通，厨房里的事都归他负责。

这对夫妻十年前是江湖中赫赫有名的侠盗，后来遭官家通缉，被迫逃入人烟荒芜的沙漠中。

宫城不慎被蛰伏在沙中的毒蛇啄了一口，险些丧命，幸好遇上买盐归来的流川父亲，合彩子之力，将他抬上驴车运回了客栈里。

不久后，流川父亲在一场沙暴中遇难，只露了双手在漫漫黄沙中，路过的商队把他挖了出来。

当时流川不过八九岁，在父亲的遗体前嚎啕大哭。

本打算留下一笔银两离开此地的彩子见状，于心不忍，为报答流川父亲的恩情，跟宫城一商量，决定待在客栈中照顾流川，权当就此归隐大漠，不再过问江湖事。

 

客栈有些年头了，加上风沙的侵蚀，如今看起来越加老旧了，笼在沙漠落日中，显得十分孤寂。

 

二、

今日像往常一样，天气闷热，耀眼的阳光把沙子照得像是发亮的金砂。

客栈里空荡荡的，还没生意。

彩子闲来无事，坐在店角阴凉处，一边磕着瓜子一边摇着蒲扇，她抬眼看了看趴在柜台上睡得口水满桌的流川，低声嘟囔道：“这死孩子成天就知道睡。”

宫城从厨房里捧出切好的西瓜，嘴里说道：“他啊，客人不懂招呼，账目算不清，不会买菜……活脱脱就是个甩手掌柜。”

忽闻门外传来马嘶声。

彩子起身张望，见不远处的黄沙中果然有人策马而来，她吐掉嘴里的瓜子壳，理了理衣襟，说道：“有客人来了，我出去接迎。”

 

三、

来者风尘仆仆，手握把长剑，顶着一头乖张的朝天发，笑容却煦如暖阳。

彩子从他手里接过马绳，问道：“客官是喝茶还是住店？”

那人却答非所问：“我还真没想到，这无名小栈里竟还有你这么好看的姑娘。”

彩子啐了一口，说道：“客官你就别埋汰彩子了，我这粗手粗脚的哪里好看了。我先把你的马儿牵到厩子里，你先去屋里歇歇脚。”

朝天发进了客栈，冷冷清清的，只有柜台上睡着个白衣人，他走上前，叩了叩桌面：“掌柜的，给我沏壶茶，来几个馒头。”

等来的只有一阵沉默，对方毫无反应。

他不由地加重了手中力道，又叩了几下。

流川被吵得心烦，含糊嘟囔了一声，抬手一拳，冲他挥去。

朝天发有些功夫，抬掌就接下，顺势把流川拽了起来，嘴角噙笑道：“小掌柜不招待客人也就罢了，怎么还打人？”

流川挣开他的手，揉了揉眼睛，低低骂了句：“白痴。”

朝天发嘻嘻一笑：“我不叫白痴，在下仙道彰，掌柜的怎么称呼？”

 

四、

彩子的咆哮声陡然响起：“流川枫！我让你去添置些干草你又当耳旁风啦，马厩里什么都没有了！”她懊恼地叹口气，“一会又得我跑一次！你这个当掌柜的，大门不出二门不迈，不是在房里睡觉就是在柜台睡觉！不成，我要加工钱！”

流川一脸无所谓地挠了挠头发：“姐，银子不都归你管了。”

彩子气结，抬手给了他一记：“要不是看在你爹的份上，我和宫城早就走啦！碰上你真是前世造孽。”她骂完流川，回头对仙道赔笑道，“客官你别介意，我们这个掌柜啊，简直就是个小祖宗！来来来，去那边坐，我给你沏茶去。”

仙道微微一笑：“彩子姑娘叫我仙道就行了。”他从钱袋中取出一锭银元宝，递给彩子，“麻烦彩子姑娘给我安排间避光的房，我想在这住上几天。”

彩子搓了搓手，说道：“哪用得着这么多银子？公子给些碎银就成了。”

仙道将元宝塞道彩子手里：“无妨，余下的银子给我加些酒菜，再说我那马儿胃口也大得很，总不能让你们做亏本买卖。”

 

五、

仙道随便找了张桌子坐了下来。他发觉站在柜台里的小掌柜的目光投向自己，确切来说，是看着他手里的长剑。

不知怎的，仙道微微一怔，心想，走了江湖这么多年，从没见过这般干净的眼眸。他不禁笑道：“怎么，小掌柜对这把剑有兴趣？”

流川哼了一声，别过脸去不作答。

 

六、

仙道是个剑客，年少成名，意气风发。

与他比过剑的人都忍不住惊叹他的剑法精妙，一招一式都似是随性而来，变幻莫测找不出破绽，输给他也是心服口服。

仙道最喜欢饮酒，有时喝得酩酊大醉，再好好睡上一觉，能解千愁。

生而为人，怎会无愁？

不过说也奇怪，仙道自从住进这家无名客栈里之后，不用借酒，也能忘愁。

好像连岁月都停滞下来了，只剩下耳边风沙呼啸而过的回声。

 

七、

之后接连数日，客栈前门可罗雀，难得有商队路过买茶。

仙道住了几天，同彩子宫城也熟了，三人一起磕磕瓜子吃吃水果，宛如挚友。

流川始终睡不够。

仙道偶尔使坏，会偷偷绕到他背后，怪叫一声，把他吓醒。

流川惊醒后总是一脸错愣迷糊，稍稍反应过来，就必然挥拳，不过他的拳头从来没有打到过仙道。

仙道能躲开那么多高手的剑，怎会躲不过流川胡乱挥的拳。他惹了流川这么多次，流川都默默地记在心里。

有天晚上，小祖宗大半夜端了盆水，偷偷溜进他房里，一声不吭地冲着仙道露在被子外的面门用力泼了下去。

仙道几乎是从床上蹦起来的。沙漠的夜晚气温很低，这盆凉水浇头，像进了冰窖。他打了个大喷嚏，见天光里的流川眯着眼睛，一脸报了大仇后洋洋得意的神色。

 

八、

第二天彩子知道了仙道染上风寒的原因，立马揪着昏昏欲睡的流川一顿好骂。

躺在房中的仙道听彩子声音凶得可怕，心中忽地浮现出流川垂着眼睛一脸不悦的模样，不知怎么，竟有些不忍心，挣扎着好半天才爬起身来，准备去劝架，哪知出门一看，两人都不在了。他四下一找，在厨房的小角落瞥见的流川坐在那，手里拿着个蒲扇在煎药，有一下没一下地对着炉子扇动，眼睛却是闭着的，脑袋似小鸡啄米一点点。

仙道见流川这模样憋着笑忍不住咳了起来。

流川听到声音，惊醒过来，以为是彩子，眼都不抬，慌忙扇火，嘴里说：“别骂，我没偷懒……”

仙道哈哈笑出声来：“小掌柜，你怎么这么可爱？”

流川听是仙道的声音，手里的蒲扇也停了下来，撇嘴道：“怎么是你？”

仙道走上前去，在他身边的空椅上坐了下来：“我听彩子姐骂你骂得那么厉害，就出来看看，你会不会被骂得哭鼻子。”

流川听得出他语气里的调侃，颇感不爽，抬手就送去一拳。

仙道没有躲，重拳打在肩膀上，但他却觉得一点都不疼，眉眼弯弯地笑着：“以后你打我，我就不躲了，你可不能再大半夜朝我头上泼水了。”

流川没好气地说道：“你自找的。”

 

九、

流川被彩子揪着心不甘情不愿地给仙道煎了好几天的药。他平时一副不苟言笑的模样，但只要彩子一骂他，就没办法了，乖乖给仙道送药送饭。

仙道乐在其中，像个少爷一样指派流川做这做那，稍稍反抗，立马扯着嗓子大喊彩子姑娘。

流川被他折腾的一点脾气都没了，甚至开始后悔干嘛要趁一时之快。

仙道望着他气鼓鼓的脸，就觉得心里暖洋洋的，像是落雪时节的黄昏，温一壶酒，缓缓入肚一般。

接连喝了几天的药，仙道的风寒才好了大半，不过仍然时不时地咳上几下。

病没好透，药仍然不能断，流川还是每天打着瞌睡在厨房角落忙活。

按宫城的话来说，就是小祖宗活着的十几年都没像最近这么勤快过。

 

十、

流川进仙道屋里的时候，他在窗边对着天光擦剑。

剑身薄长，寒光阵阵。这柄剑已经跟了仙道足足十七年。

流川把托盘中的药碗，饭菜一一拿到桌上：“吃饭，喝药。”他忍不住又看了一眼仙道手里的剑，眼睛微微发亮。

仙道还剑入鞘，走了过来，笑着问道：“我第一天来客栈你就盯着我的剑看，现在又是这副像是看见稀世宝贝的样子。”他大大方方地把剑递给了流川，“你想看，借你看个痛快。”

流川犹豫了片刻，接了过来，剑有些重，剑柄一角刻着一个小小的彰字。

仙道一边吃饭一边说道：“我是和你关系好，才会把剑给你看看，对于一个剑客来，剑就是命。”

流川紧跟着接道：“我们关系已经好到你肯把命给我了？”

仙道顿时发怔了。心道，是啊，我们是什么时候关系好到这个地步了。

流川见他不说话，顾自缓缓抽出长剑来，吟吟作响。

仙道抬眼见流川盯着剑身原本沉寂的眼中竟流露出难以掩盖的喜悦，忽地问道：“想学剑法么？”

流川想都不想接道：“想。”

仙道脸上又挂起不正经的笑容来，扒了口饭：“好，你叫我一声哥哥，我就教你。”

 

十一、

流川自然不肯叫仙道什么哥哥，犟了几天不和他说话。

仙道本来就是说句玩笑话罢了，他向彩子借了把匕首，削了柄木剑给流川。

小祖宗压根看不上这小孩子的玩意，撇着嘴说要仙道的长剑。

仙道耐心说道：“你没有功底，用木剑最好，不会伤了自己，等我觉得有些火候了，再把我的剑借给你。”

流川这才不情不愿地接过木剑来。

仙道不得不承认，流川在剑法方面天赋很高，而且非常勤奋，短短几天，就能稍微与他过上几招了。

流川从前成天走到哪睡到哪，可自从跟仙道学起剑法来，就分外精神。

彩子老怀安慰，虽说一个客栈掌柜学了剑法却不会算账没什么用，但总是好过之前天天睡成烂泥的样子，也算是有了大踏步。

流川学一招仙道就拆一招，仙道拆一招流川又学一招。

剑法不过也是随人心而来。

仙道生性不羁，他的剑法飘忽不定，流川则相反，他性格固执单纯，剑法凌厉实在，也别具一格。

两人空闲时候就在后院练剑聊天，朝夕相对，不知不觉间感情变得愈加好了。

 

十二、

荒漠的夜晚，西风肃肃，窗外明月当空，天壁开阔，缀满繁星。

仙道穿着厚衣，倚在窗口，有一口没一口地喝着坛中烈酒，若有所思地望着月光下的沙海。

门砰地一声被人推开。仙道不用回头也知道这么不懂礼数之人必定是这间客栈的主人。

果然是流川提着木剑而来：“仙道，我睡不着，练剑去。”

仙道晃了晃手中的酒坛，笑道：“我喝了太多酒，快醉了。”

流川蹙着眉头，走上前：“酒有什么好喝？”

仙道叹了口气：“何以解忧，唯有杜康。”

流川不知发生了什么事，问道：“你怎么了？”

仙道又喝一口酒：“我在你家客栈住了快有一个月时间了，实在是逗留太久。我还要事，明日就要同你辞别了。”

流川心头一紧：“不成！你还没教会我所有剑法。”

仙道眉一挑，借着酒意问道：“你是舍不得我，还是舍不得我没教会你的剑法？”

流川几乎脱口而出：“当然是你……”他握紧了手里的木剑，沉声说道，“剑和你，我都舍不得。”

仙道一怔，旋即笑了出来：“你可知道，舍不得是什么意思？”

流川沉默片刻，低声答道：“知道。”

仙道往嘴里又倒了一口酒，轻轻说道：“我与人有约。”

流川咬着泛白的嘴唇，心里十分难过，说道：“什么约？”

仙道答道：“江湖剑客还有什么约？”

流川把木剑往地上一扔，揪住仙道的衣领顺势将他摔到了床榻上，压着他威胁道：“你不说清楚，我不会让你走。”

仙道迎着流川的目光笑了一笑：“生死之约，我已应战，在沙海南边的望星湖畔。倘若我打赢了，能一睹望星湖美景。听说湖水清澈，到了晚上，天上一片星，湖面倒影一片星，甚为壮观……”

流川居高临下瞪着仙道：“输了呢？”

仙道越看流川越是喜欢，觉得他气恼的样子也颇为可爱，口里漫不经心地说道：“既然是生死之约，胜者为生，败者为死。如若你舍不得我，我不慎失手的话，你便以家眷的身份将我带回沙漠，给我立个牌位，想我的时候就在我坟前倒一杯酒……”

流川真的生气了，照着仙道的脸颊用力一拳，哑着喉咙低喝道：“我不准你走！”

仙道被这一拳打得眼冒金星，他揉了下脸颊，很有气度地拍拍流川的肩膀解释：“江湖有江湖的规矩。我既然已经接下了战书，就必须赴约，临阵脱逃肯定遭知情人耻笑，到时一传十十传百，我还如何在江湖中立足？”

 

十三、

流川差点忘了，仙道只是客栈里歇脚的住客，以为他会一直留在这里。

住客总是要走的。

流川稍稍松开了仙道的衣襟，不过很快又抓得更紧了，他以不容人拒的口气说道：“你在我店里得听我的。我说了不准你走，你就休想踏出客栈的门。”

仙道翘起嘴角微笑：“你认为以你现在三脚猫的功夫能拦得住我的去路？”

流川不屑地哼了一声，忽地凑近仙道，在他唇角落了一吻：“舍不得是喜欢的意思。”

仙道脸上发烫，兴许是酒劲上来了，他怔愣片刻，猛然翻身将流川覆压在身下：“如果我非走不可呢？”

流川在仙道的脖颈处轻轻一蹭，语气软了几分：“别走。”

仙道喟叹道：“没想到我自诩逍遥，却被你这个毛头小子绊住了脚步。”

说完，仙道低下头狠狠地吻住了流川，双手胡乱地解开他的衣衫，用力撑开他的长腿，压低嗓音说：“你自己选的，将来不要后悔。”

流川的脸顷刻间烧得通红，他伸手环抱住仙道，倔强地说道：“不后悔。”

 

十四、

流川昏沉醒来，已过晌午，只剩他一人睡在榻上，顿时心头一惊，不顾浑身酸胀坐了起来，高喊道：“仙道！仙道彰！”

楼下很快传来仙道的应答声，没过多久，他捧着粥和馒头急急忙忙地冲了进来：“出什么事了？”

流川心下松了口气，但一想昨夜的缠绵事，不由得避开了仙道关切的目光。

仙道把吃的搁在桌上，走到床边坐了下来，笑道：“以为我走了？”

流川索性把脸埋进了仙道的肩头，瓮声瓮气地说：“是。”

仙道敛了笑容，认真道：“不会走了。我失信于江湖中人，但不可以失信于你。”

彩子进门就见两人抱在一起，又见流川光着身子，吓得花容失色，从腰间摸出几个铜板朝仙道掷去。

仙道吃痛闷哼一声，回过头委屈地望着彩子：“彩子姑娘你干嘛背后伤人？”

 

十五、

等彩子从仙道口中得知他和流川之事为时已晚，气得当场落泪，跑去流川父亲的坟前磕头认错。

但认错归认错，彩子也没法子拗得过固执的小祖宗，只能由着他和仙道日日夜夜厮混在一起。

 

江湖传闻，风华绝代的剑客仙道彰却畏首畏尾，不敢前去望星湖与人一决生死，实在令人大失所望，且自此以后，这位年轻潇洒的剑客在江湖中彻底销声匿迹。

 

这天午后，客栈里刚走一批歇息的商客，仙道抹去额头上的热汗，不满地敲了敲柜台桌面叫醒流川：“你把我留下来，就是为了让我当你的伙计么？”

流川迷茫地揉着眼睛，含混不清地说：“还要陪我练剑。”

仙道无奈地叹了口气：“彩子和宫城两人又跑去荆梧镇看杂耍团表演了，店里总共四个人，三个偷懒。”

流川昨夜被仙道折腾了大半宿，这会儿迷迷瞪瞪地缓不过来，有气无力地说：“太热了。”

仙道无奈地摸摸流川的头发，顺手捞过旁边的蒲扇，帮他扇风。

流川像是突然清醒了，他从柜台的抽屉里拿出一个盒子，塞给仙道：“我娘留给我媳妇的玉佩。归你了。”

仙道冷哼一声，捞过他的长剑，放在流川跟前：“给我媳妇的。你要不要？”

流川利索地把剑抽了出来，从柜台里跑出来：“我去练剑了，店里的桌子你负责收拾。”

仙道觉得自己的人和自己的剑都被流川轻易骗走了，可不就是像先前说的，关系已经好到肯把命都给他了。

 

十六、

后来仙道和流川结伴去了一趟望星湖，附近高台上正有人在比试，剑啸声不断。其中一方败下阵来，当场被长剑刺穿了胸膛，跪地而亡。

流川抓紧仙道的手，有些得意地说：“还好我留住你了，不然你这白痴肯定死在这里了。”

仙道不敢说什么，连连点头：“是啊是啊，小掌柜英明！”

 

天黑后，仙道躺在湖边饮酒，流川枕着他的肩膀昏昏欲睡。

星辰一颗一颗地倒映在湖面上。

仙道揽紧流川，心想，所谓最美的风光也不过如此，还不及流川半分好看。这么想着，他偏过头温柔地吻了吻流川的脸颊。

 

完


End file.
